Romeo and Julius?
by Tikindi Dragon
Summary: Hogwarts meets Shakspeare... in a less than usual way. Harry/Draco slash. Mostly for my own entertainment but please R&R all the same! WARNING - this is basicaly the story of Romeo and Juliet, just with different characters!
1. Prologue

Romeo and.... Julius?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and all related characters and locations are the property of JK Rowling, her agents etc. I'm just borrowing them though I dearly wish I didn't have to give Draco back. The plot belongs to the bard eternal - William Shakspeare. I've borrowed quite heavily from the text of Romeo and Juliet for this, but as some of the words have been changed I haven't put the excerpts in italics. Sorry. I know several of you will look at this in horror but it's really for my own pleasure, so....

Warnings: This is Slash fiction, m/m love etc. Don't like, don't read.

Prologue

Two Houses, both alike in dignity,

In fairest Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where student blood makes student hands unclean.

From forth the fatal dorms of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,

Who's misadventured, piteous overthrows,

Doth, with their death, bury their houses strife.

The fearful passage of their death marked love,

And the continuance of their houses rage,

Which, but their hero's end, naught could remove

Is now the two hours traffic of our stage,

The which, if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend.

A/N. No. Harry and Draco will *not* be dead at the end of the fic. I'm not *that* evil!


	2. Fights and Confessions

Romeo and.... Julius?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and all related characters and locations are the property of JK Rowling, her agents etc. I'm just borrowing them though I dearly wish I didn't have to give Draco back. The plot belongs to the bard eternal - William Shakespeare. I've borrowed quite heavily from the text of Romeo and Juliet for this, but as some of the words have been changed I haven't put the excerpts in italics. Sorry. I know several of you will look at this in horror but it's really for my own pleasure, so....

Warnings: This is Slash fiction, m/m love etc. Don't like, don't read.

Scene 1 - fights and confessions

The day started like any other Hogwarts day. Ron and Hermione had eaten breakfast... and Harry had avoided it all together. The raven-haired Gryffindor was still moping and neither of his friends seemed able to break the mood or understand why he was so unhappy. They were quietly discussing what to do about it on their way back to the Gryffindor common room when they noticed something...

Dean and Seamus were never the most subtle people on the planet. And the two had found Crabbe and Goyle easy targets. Without Draco to rein them in and curb their violent tendancies what had started out as a simple name calling by Seamus was rapidly descending into an all-out fist fight with the four boys in the Great Hall.

Hermione was horrified, and pulling out her wand had hurried over to try and stop them. "Stop it, you fools!"

Ron had hurried behind her, not really wanting to stop the fight but not much wanting to annoy Hermione either.

Of course Draco chose that moment to saunter in. "Causing fights again, mudblood?" the blond drawled in his trademark condescending tone of voice "Turn around and look at a real wizard." he drew his own wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at her.

Hermione did not turn, merely kept looking at the fighting boys, trying to decide who to hex first. "I'm only trying to stop them, Malfoy!"

Ron was going at shade of red at the sight of Draco pointing his wand at Hermione "Put you wand away unless you are intending to help her!"

"What? Drawn and talk of peace?" Draco raised a single, perfect eyebrow and looked irectly at Ron "I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Gryffindor's, and thee. Bring it on, Weasel!"

That was too much for Ron. Ignoring the Slytherins wand he tackled the boy and started to try and pound him senseless. Hermione shot both of them a flithy look "Stop it, Ron!"

"Petrificus totalus." suddenly all the brawling students found themselves immobilised, and Dumbledore was standing on the staircase looking at them with an unreadable expression. "I have had quite enough of this." the headmaster said softly "This is the third time this week I have caught Gryffindor and Slytherin students brawling. Next time I will expel all those involved - understood? Now get to your lessons." with another wave of his wand the students were released, and Dumbledore had disappered.

Grumbling to themselves everyone started to make their way to class, leaving Ron and Hermione to go and find Harry.

He didn't take much finding, though, for at that moment the golden-boy himself walked down the stairs and into the Hall. "Good morning, Harry!" Ron called out to him.

"Is the day so young?" Harry asked, looking like he'd not slept at all the past night.

"It's only just gone nine." Hermione pointed to her watch "And we have lesosns...."

Harry ignored the lessons part and sighed "Ahh, sad hours seem long."

"And what makes them so long, mate?" Ron asked

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short."

Ron looked confused, but Hewrmione seemed to understand what he was saying. "In love?"

"Out."

"Of love?" Ron still wasn't getting it.

"Of her favour where I am in love." Harry sighed, nothing ever seemed to go his way, and since Cedric had died he *knew* he didn't stand a chance with Cho.

"Ahh. Cho. Forget her Harry, move on." Ron gave him a sympathetic look.

"We have lessons." Hermione repeated, starting to move the boys in the direction of the stairs to the dungeons.

Harry noticed some blood on the floor from where Goyle had given Dean a nose-bleed "Oh no! There was a fight here?" Ron opened his mouth to talk but Harry cut him of. "No, don't tell me! Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why then o brawling love, oh loving hate, o anything of nothing first create..."

Ron gave him an odd look again "You really need to get out more, Harry. This moping is getting to your brain."

Hermione was unimpressed "He's quoting Shakespeare, Ron. Harry we really need to get to class , Snape will be furious if we're late for potions."

That put a spring into their steps and the two lads were off like a shot - not wanting more points deducted from Gryffindor. "I'll have to get you to look at other girls, Harry. That Shakespeare stuff is weird!"


	3. Potions and Proposals

Romeo and.... Julius?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and all related characters and locations are the property of JK Rowling, her agents etc. I'm just borrowing them though I dearly wish I didn't have to give Draco back. The plot belongs to the bard eternal - William Shakespeare. I've borrowed quite heavily from the text of Romeo and Juliet for this, but as some of the words have been changed I haven't put the excerpts in italics. Sorry. I know several of you will look at this in horror but it's really for my own pleasure, so....

Warnings: This is Slash fiction, m/m love etc. Don't like, don't read.

Thank you to my reviewers so far **NayNymic** and **bad-ass-Cinderella **- I'm glad you like the idea!

Scene 2 - Potions and Proposals...

Potions went pretty much the same as always. The Gryffindors were late, Snape deducted points and Neville blew up his cauldron. Nothing new there then. Ron was only half paying attention to the potion he was supposed to be brewing because It seemed the Slytherins were having a very interesting discussion behind him...

"Alright Draco." Blasie Zabini was saying "You and I both know that your are going to have to marry Pansy sooner or later. So I've got an idea. We're going to have a party in the common room, tonight, and you can dance with Pansy and try and get closer to her - if you know what I mean!" he nudged the other boy with his elbow and winked at him.

Draco sighed "You also know that I hate the idea, Blaise! I don't understand why my father can't just..."

Blaise cut him off "His mind is made up Draco, so face it. We're having a party tonight and you *will* have to dance with Pansy. But we can have a masked one, and I suppose we can invite people from the other houses to make it a bit more interesting."

Draco grumbled a little "Very well, Zabini. But I don't like it."

"No one said you had to."

On the table in front Ron smiled to himself. Party at the Slytherin's, they just had to go and break in!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later in the dining Hall.....

"And I heard Zabini say they were having a *masked* party - and inviting other houses!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly "Obviously they won't invite Gryffindors...."

Dean had a twinkle in his eyes, and Seamus was slowly starting to grin. Both Harry and Hermione looked distinctly worried. "We could gate-crash..." Dean started.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Harry said, sullenly pushing his food around his plate "I had a dream last night "

Seamus cut him off "Ay, and so did I."

"Well what was yours?" asked Harry.

"That dreamers often lie!" Seamus countered, eye twinkling

"In bed asleep while they dream things true!"

"Oh! I see Trelawney's been getting to you!" Seamus teased "Oh woe is me, for I see death and dark destruction in your future! You will make a hard choice about a party, many will die and you will loose your friends and your great love! The enemies shall strike the down and..."

Even Harry was laughing at the Irish-man's monologue. "Peace, Seamus, Peace! You talk of nothing!"

"True, I talk of dreams." obviously he wasn't about to give up.

Ron rolled his eyes "Seamus if you don't stop talking we'll never get there! Dinner is nearly over and they'll be starting before too long!"

Dean, Seamus and Ron gave Harry and Hermione pleading looks. Hermione sighed, and reluctantly nodded her consent.

"Alright." Harry agreed with a heavy sigh "But I fear this won't go so well..."


	4. Many Meetings

Romeo and.... Julius?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and all related characters and locations are the property of JK Rowling, her agents etc. I'm just borrowing them though I dearly wish I didn't have to give Draco back. The plot belongs to the bard eternal - William Shakespeare. I've borrowed quite heavily from the text of Romeo and Juliet for this, but as some of the words have been changed I haven't put the excerpts in italics. Sorry. I know several of you will look at this in horror but it's really for my own pleasure, so....

Warnings: This is Slash fiction – specifically Draco/Harry slash. Don't like, don't read. Certainly don't try and sue me!

Thanks again to my reviewers – as requested this one is longer. I have also changed my setting to accept anonymous reviews ;-) should really have done that earlier… Anyway – on with the Ball!

Scene 3 – Many meetings

Dinner was soon over and the Gryffindor crew practically ran back to their dormitory to get ready. Ron kept reminding everyone that it was a masked Ball until Harry finally lost his patience. "Look. Ron. We love you dearly, but you can really stop telling us now. We got it – we wouldn't be going otherwise. Not that I think we should be going in the first place…"

"Don't start that again, Harry." Seamus said, then looked over at Ron "C'mon, mate – I though you needed to get us those masks!"

Ron cheered up and started to root around in his trunk while his dorm-mates got their clothes ready. "Ah ha!" the tall red-head straightened and brandished several masks "I knew I left them in here!"

He pulled one on and turned to look at the others. Dean started to snicker and Seamus scratched his head "Err, Ron I think you put it on upside down."

"Oh." The red-head corrected his mistake. "There – see! No one will know it's us!"

Even Harry had to admit that Ron's face was unrecognizable. The mask was a simple golden colour but it seemed to be enchanted. The longer one looked at it that harder it became to tell who was wearing the mask. "Where did you get these from Ron?" he asked, buttoning up the green shirt he'd chosen to wear.

"The twins." Ron shrugged "I have no * idea* where they got them from.

"Boys? Are you ready?" Hermione stuck her head around the door and flushed when she saw Seamus shirtless.

The Irish-man grinned "It's all right – I don't mind!"

"I do!" Hermione quickly retreated, and Seamus pulled a shirt on when Ron glared at him.

Moments later they emerged into the common room – and Ron handed the masks out. "I want these back!" he warned them all with stern looks. Seamus looked very disappointed but they all nodded agreement.

"Let's go then!" Dean announced with a grin.

As the other's left Harry made very sure he had his invisibility cloak with him. The shrinking charm that George had taught him during the summer coming in very handy as there was no way he wanted to Slytherins to guess he had one!

Down in the dungeons…

Blaise and Draco surveyed the Slytherin common room with some measure of pride. It had been made to look spotless and small candles were floating in the air, bathing the whole room in a soft, dancing, light. Crabbe and Goyle just gazed hungrily at the snacks. Thankfully, Draco reflected, they'd put Millicent Bulstrode in charge of those. She'd done a very good job… and was now hovering by the snack table giving all the Slytherins dirty looks and making comments along the lines of 'They're for the party.'. No one was going near the snacks until she said so. He checked his watch, and pulled an elegant black mask down over his face. "Alright, open the doors. Hopefully with more people in here I'll be able to avoid Pansy."

Blaise glared but didn't comment. Pansy hadn't emerged from her dorm room yet. The Slytherin girl was still trying to make herself look 'just right' and Draco was devoutly hoping that she stayed there all night as nothing was likely to make her face look any better. A nod to Crabbe and Goyle and the two large boys moved over to open the portal. Neither were wearing masks, but it didn't really matter as they were bouncing for the night – Blaise had stated that there was no way he was letting them dance at 'his' party! Several masked students started to enter the common room, and Draco nodded happily. He clapped his hands and the music started. "Time to dance!".

The party was already well underway when the Gryffindors arrived. Dean was trying in vain to see whether or not Justin Finch-Fletchly was there but with all the masks the task was impossible. "Well at least they won't recognize us." Hermione muttered to herself.

Ron rolled his eyes "In these masks? No way. C'mon Mione, dance with me?"

Hermione smiled. "Well… if you insist…"

Ron smiled and pulled her close to him before whirling them out into the room. Harry sighed. With Dean and Seamus off pursuing their own ideas of conquests he was left on his own. With a heavy heart he sat on one of the green-leather couches in a corner and watched the dancers. Suddenly one caught his eye, and Harry stopped breathing for a moment. The boy in question – for boy it undoubtedly was – was simply stunning. He let his eyes run up and down the other lad's body, noting that it was firm and toned, and also how the muscles rippled under the silk of his shirt. "Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear it sight!" he murmured to himself. All thoughts of Cho were gone, completely. He'd never seen anyone as perfect as the boy in the black mask! "I've got to talk to him!" he said, starting to make his way around the edge of the room to where he saw the handsome lad going to get a drink.

He just happened to pass Goyle on his way around, and spoke just as he passed him. The large Slytherin frowned, mental cogs clicking around. His face brightned momentarily as the connection was made "I know that voice…" he said to himself, face darkening again "That's Potter…" he started to follow Harry.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and Goyle turned to look back. It was Blaise "What's the matter, Greg?"

Goyle pointed a fat finger to where Harry was approaching Draco "Blaise, that's a Gryffindor! Our foe!"

"Potter is it?" Blaise asked, eyes twinkling.

"That's right." Goyle grunted and started to move off again. 

Blaise's grip on him tightened. "Let him alone, Greg. He wouldn't come here like this to start a fight in our dorms."

Goyle growled "It's Potter!" he protested.

"And I'm in charge, Goyle. You'll set a riot in here if you try and tackle him! Leave him, I say!"

Goyle had a face like thunder, but retreated back to Crabbe. "We'll get him for this, never fear.".

Across the room, at the drinks table, Harry approached the man of his dreams. From behind he grabbed the other boy's hand, spinning him around and kissing the delicate fingers as he did so. He looked up and emerald eyes met sliver. Harry flushed. "I'm… sorry." He stammered out in a quiet voice "I'm being too forward."

The sliver eyes matched the smile on Draco's face. With the masks he had no way of recognizing Harry's face… and with Harry talking in such a different voice to the one he usually addressed him with the Malfoy heir had no idea who the handsome man that had just kissed his had was. He laced his fingers with Harry's, drawing him closer. "I don't think so." He said in an equally quiet voice, trapping and holding the other's emerald eyes.

In that moment, which seemed to last for years, though in fact was only seconds; in that moment both Harry and Draco fell in love. "Move not whilst my prayers effect I take." Said Harry, cryptically, before he leaned forwards and captured Draco's lips with his own. The kiss was brief, soft, but electric. As the two parted there was the knowledge in both pairs of eyes that they had found their match.

Draco put his other hand on Harry's neck, and drew the Gryffindor down into another kiss. This one deeper, and within seconds Harry's tongue was running over Draco's lips which parted and soon their tongues were battling with each other for supremacy. It could have gone on like that for a while but a hefty tap on both shoulders caused them to break apart once more. Millicent gave Harry an odd look before turning to Draco. "Blaise wants a word with you." She said.

Draco rolled his eyes and, with a last squeeze of Harry's hand, went off to find Zabini. "Who was that?" Harry asked Millicent in a quiet voice.

She gave him an odd look again "That." She said proudly "Was Draco Malfoy. And Pansy isn't happy with him." She gave him the odd look again and walked off.

Harry looked pained as he watched where Draco was talking to Blaise and Pansy. "Is it really Malfoy?" he asked himself "O dear account, my life is my foe's debt!"

His thoughts were interrupted a moment later by Seamus tugging at his sleeve "Time to go, Harry, the sport is at it's best."

Harry turned sad eyes down to his Irish friend. "Aye so I fear, the more is my unrest."

Ron joined them "Stop doing that, Harry. It's wierding me out. C'mon we have to spilt."

Seamus and Ron started off out the door, which Harry noticed Dean and Hermione also going through. He took off his mask as he turned to leave himself.

Draco's eyes had never left Harry all the time he had been talking to Blaise and Pansy. Having fallen in love he wasn't about to let that love out of his sigh. Then he saw Harry remove his mask. "Oh no." he said "Oh no.". His heart was sinking even as he accepted the inevitable – he'd fallen in love and in the same night lost it, for Harry could never be his, not with the way things were. 

Turning he left a very confused pair of Slytherins behind him "My only love sprung from my only hate, to early seen unknown and known too late!" sighing he retreated to his dorm.

In a corner of the common room, Harry slipped his invisibility cloak over his head. "I have to see him before I go to bed!"

A/N – sorry for the cliffie, I couldn't resist. Well, actually I'm not sorry, you'll just have to wait to see what happens. Or read Shakespeare.


	5. Pledges in Haste

Romeo and.... Julius?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and all related characters and locations are the property of JK Rowling, her agents etc. I'm just borrowing them though I dearly wish I didn't have to give Draco back. The plot belongs to the bard eternal - William Shakespeare. I've borrowed quite heavily from the text of Romeo and Juliet for this, but as some of the words have been changed I haven't put the excerpts in italics. Sorry. I know several of you will look at this in horror but it's really for my own pleasure, so....

Warnings: This is Slash fiction, m/m love etc. Don't like, don't read. Also Snape is rather OOC, sorry it was necessary.

Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie,

And young affection gapes to be his heir.

That fair for which love groaned for and would die,

With tender (?) Draco matched, is now not fair.

Now Harry is beloved and loves again,

Alike bewitched by the charm of looks;

But to his foe supposed he must complain,

And he steal loves sweet bait from fearful hooks

Being held a foe, he may not have access

To breath such vows as lovers use to swear,

And he as much in love, his means much less

To meet his new beloved anywhere.

But passion lends them power, time means, to meet,

Temp'ring extremities with extreme sweet.

Scene 4 - Pledges in Haste

In the corridors outside the Slytherin common room The Gryffindors had realised Harry was missing. The had tried searching around but to no avail - Harry was no where to be found. "Harry! Harry! Where are you mate?" Ron kept peering into corners and calling for his best friend, confused as to why he would have left them.

"He's gone home to bed, Ron! And that's where we should be going!" Hermione was firmly convinced that Harry had taken the sensible option.

"No. He's still here - he was coming behind us." Dean shook his head, knowing that Harry couldn't be far. "Call for him Ron, Seamus. Hopefully he'll hear!"

Ron went off calling his friends name again, but Seamus had that twinkle in his eye that suggested the Irish-man was up to something. "Harry! Madman! Passion! Lover!" Seamus was grinning and Hermione looked at him in horror "He hears not, he stirs not, I must conjure him!" he took out his wand and waved it around a few times "I conjure you by Cho's bright eyes, by her high forehead and scarlet lip..."

Dean clamped a hand over his mouth "Seamus that's dangerous! And Harry will be really mad with you if he does hear you!"

Seamus pushed Dean's hand from his mouth and put his wand away "Oh he won't be angry with me - after all we all *know* it's Cho he's been moping over!"

Ron reappeared around the corner "I can't find him, 'Mione. And I don't want Snape to catch us down here. Harry won't be found if he doesn't want to be, let's go back."

"Harry goodnight! I'll to my dorm room these dungeons are too damp for me!" ever irrepressible Seamus gave one last wave to the dungeons and started off towards Gryffindor tower. Rolling their eyes the other followed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry, hiding in the open door to the Slytherin common room, frowned after his friends "They jest at scars that never felt a wound." he muttered to himself before retreating back as Millicent came to shut the door.

Moments later the common room was deserted and Harry, still hidden under his invisibility cloak, sat down one a leather chair to think. Suddenly a beam of light shone down as one of the doors to the dorms was opened. "Soft, what light through yonder doorway breaks?"

A silhouette appeared in the doorway, and started to move down into the darkened common room. The shadow pulled his wand out, and muttered "lumos". In the faint glow from the wand Draco's face was revealed. Harry caught his breath "It is my Draco! O, it is my love!"

Unaware that there was anyone else in the room Draco walked over to a couch and sat down, draping himself on the green lather as elegantly as ever - an image only enhanced by the silk pyjamas he was wearing. "Ay me."

"He speaks! O speak again bright angel!" Harry was whispering to himself. Obviously the events of last year had disturbed him more than people knew - he was actually starting to *think* in poetry.

Draco was still unaware that he had company. He sighed and rested one cheek on his fist. "Oh Harry, Harry, why do you have to be a Gryffindor!? Deny your house, and refuse you name!" the blond was obviously upset that Harry was a *Potter* and a Gryffindor "Or if you will not, be sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Malfoy!

Harry drew a muffled breath - Draco must be serious if he was talking of renouncing his family name! "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" he asked himself.

Draco didn't give him much chance to speak, as he continued to muse out loud "It's only your house that is my enemy! For Voldemort's grudge is nothing to me! And what is Gryffindor? What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet!" Draco gave another unhappy sigh and shifted on the couch "Harry leave your house. And for your house - which is no part of you - take all of me!"

That was the last straw. Now certain that the other boy felt as he did Harry threw off his invisibility cloak and stood up "I'll take you at your word! Call me your love and from this day forth I never will be Harry!"

Draco visibly jumped, and his hand tightened on that wand he was holding. His grey eyes searched the room but were unable to spot Harry in the darkness "Who is that? Eavesdropping on me, Blaise?" his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Harry sighed "I don't know how to tell you for my name is hateful to you."

Draco's face slowly split into a genuine smile - making him much more handsome than did his accustomed sneer - and his eyes focused on the shadows Harry's voice was coming from "I know well that voice!" he declared "Are you not Harry Potter? A Gryffindor?" It was obvious from he smile that Draco knew *exactly* who he was talking to.

"Neither if either you dislike."

"How did you get here?" Draco asked in a low, urgent, voice "We cleared the common room out and you can't know the password!" he paused "My housemates would kill you if they find you here!"

"Love will find a way." Harry said cryptically, he didn't want to mention his invisibility cloak in the middle of the Slytherin dorms! "And because of my love your housemates do not scare me!"

"I would not for the world they saw you here!" Draco countered, worry now tinting his eyes.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes." Harry informed him

Draco seemed a little confused, and so moved on. "You know that night hides me, also, or you would see me blushing, Harry, for the things you've heard me say tonight!" he said, slightly accusingly. Harry's breath caught as he heard Draco call him by his given name, but the other boy continued "Do you love me? I know you will say yes, and I will take your word now Harry. Yet if you swear..." Draco's voice caught at what he was saying "If you love me say it in faith."

Harry's face was wreathed in the biggest of smiled as he stepped into the light of Draco's wand "If my hearts dear love..." he began.

Stepping forwards Draco silenced him with a finger on his lips "No Harry, don't swear. While I find joy in you I have no joy in this contract tonight. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden. Too like the lightning that ceases to be ere one can say it lightens! Good night, my love." he drew away and turned back to his dorm.

"Will you leave me so unsatisfied?" the words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them.

Draco whipped back around with the speed of a striking snake "What satisfaction can you have tonight?" the words came out rather harshly, and Harry seemed to quail.

"The exchange of your love's faithful vow for mine." he said quietly, determined now to make Draco his in the eyes of the world.

Draco's face softened, and he walked back to Harry, cupping the Gryffindor's face with one hand. "I gave you mine before you ever asked for it." he said softly.

"DRACO!" Blaise's voice boomed out of the open dorm.

The silver haired boy looked up quickly "I'm coming!" he called out, then added to Harry in a soft voice "Stay a little, I will come again!" the he hurried back into his dorm.

Seconds later he re-emerged. "Three words, Harry, then goodnight indeed. If you truly desire marriage as you say you do send me word tomorrow by one I'll send to you. Say where and what time we'll perform the rite and I'll follow you through the gates of hell and back!"

"DRACO! HURRY UP!" Blaise called again.

"I'm Coming, I'm Coming!" Draco replied huffily. "A thousand times good night, dear Gryffindor." this last was said in a much quieter voice.

The Slytherin had started back, and Harry was about to cover himself with the invisibility cloak when Draco suddenly turned "Psst, Harry, what time tomorrow shall I send to you?"

"By nine, before first lesson."

"I will not fail, tis twenty years till then! Oh Harry I have forgotten why I called you back!" he had a rather silly smile on his face that, to Harry, seemed to wipe away the memory of everything the name 'Malfoy' had meant to him.

"Let me stand here till you remember it..."

"I shall forget with you standing here!" Draco told him "Harry, it's almost morning, you should go."

"Then goodnight, goodnight. Parting is such sweet sorrow I'll say goodnight til it be morrow." 

Harry blew a kiss to Draco, who gave him a very odd look in return. "Goodnight, Harry." with that the Slytherin had disappeared back into his dorm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry did not, of course, return to his dorms. He was high on his love for Draco and felt no need for sleep... so he went to find Snape who he knew would be preparing his lessons for the day. The relationship between Harry and Snape was... odd. The large numbers of detentions that Harry had been given with Snape in the five years he'd been at Hogwarts had forced the two to spend a lot of time together. And spending time together changes people, for better or worse. So it was that Harry had developed a strange kind of respect for the PotionsMaster, who in turn had developed an odd kind of fondness for Harry. A fondness that showed itself in the giving of detentions and taking of points it was true, but nonetheless Harry turned to Severus for advice. So it was that, as dawn was tinting the sky, Harry found himself in the potions classroom. "Goodmorning, Severus!" he called out, knocking and walking in.

"Ahh, Mr Potter. You must be sorely troubled by something to get up this early to come and see me. Or if not so then here I hit it right, our Harry has not seen his bed tonight!" Snape looked up from the ingredients he was sorting out for the first years he was to teach that morning.

"The last is true, professor. The sweeter rest was mine."

"I hope not against school rules! Were you with Cho?"

"With Cho, Sev? No! I have forgotten that name - and that names's woe!" Harry was wreathed in smiles as he sat down on one of the desks.

"Then where have you been?" Snape raised a single dark eyebrow.

"I'll tell you before you ask me again!" Harry said, laughing "I have been partying with my foe - at which party I fell in love, as did another, and with you we shall find our release!"

Snape grunted, and frowned "Speak plainly, Potter. I haven't time for riddles."

"Very well. I'll tell you plain that my heart is set on Malfoy's son Draco - as is his on me. This spoken and decided we ask you to marry us. Where, when and how we met I will explain later, but please consent to marry us today!"

"Blessed Merlin what a change is this!" Snape abandoned his ingredients to looks directly at Harry "Is Cho that you loved so dear so soon forsaken? Young men's love really does lie in their eyes and not their hearts!" The Potions master walked around his desk and approached Harry "I remember the tears you cried for Cho! Are they so soon forgotten?"

"You told me off often enough for loving Cho!"

"Doting, Potter, not loving." Snape corrected.

"Professor chide me not! He I love now loves me in kind! Cho did not, and she I could never have!"

"Oh she knew well you love was read by rote where you could not spell!" He sighed "But come, Harry. In one respect I will assist you, for this bonding could prove the catalyst that brings Hogwarts together once again."

"Wonderful!" Harry jumped off of the table and started for the door "I must go or I'll miss breakfast - I'll see you later!" Not looking where he was going Harry tripped over a chair.

Snape suppressed a laugh "Wisely and slow, Potter, they stumble that run fast!"


End file.
